


The One Where Michael Gets Mind-Whammied

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mind Whammying, That's totally not a word., The Fourth Alien - Freeform, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Michael gets mind-whammied by the fourth alien and tries to kill Max, Alex steps in.





	The One Where Michael Gets Mind-Whammied

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble I wrote a few weeks ago. I also posted this on my Tumblr, Daffietjuh, feel free to come say hi or freak out over RosHell.

'Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it, Max?' Alex turns to Michael with an immediate sense of dread. It is Michael's voice, but the tone is completely off. Something cold and jaded, a tone Alex had never heard Michael use before. Not even during one of their many arguments. 

'Michael?' Max sounds confused. The look on Michael's face scares him. His smile is off too, just a little too wide, a hard edge where there should be none. 

'It's always you and your never ending, quite frankly pathetic crush on Liz. When are you going to man the hell up Max?' Not-Michael sneers, stepping towards Max. His cowboy saunter (the one that Alex loved way more than he should) wasn't quite there either. Just a bit too stiff, too practiced.

'Guerin?' Alex says, even though he knows something isn't right here. When Michael's eyes lock onto his, even for just a second, Alex is certain. That is not Michael. It's his body, but he's clearly not in control of it. 

'Always with the whining and the brooding, just get over yourself Max.' Not-Michael is still heading for Max, who seems frozen. Not-Michael raises his hand and a large piece of scrap metal flies towards Max, who just manages to leap backward.

'Michael stop. I don't know what I did, but lets talk about this okay.' Max scrambles, backing away from Not-Michael. Alex knows it's no use. He's not himself right now, this has to be that fourth alien Michael had told him about. He's going to kill Max.

Before Alex can really think it through, he's moving. He slides into Not-Michael's path, blocking his path towards Max. The eyes that fix on him make him feel sick.

'Alex. Always the hero.' The tone is dripping with venom. 'I'm surprised to be honest, I was expecting you to be walking away, that's what you're good at after all.' And really? This fourth alien needs to update it's sneer catalogue, because this is old news.

'I know you're not really Michael.' Alex says, and Not-Michael laughs. 

'Get out of my way.' Not-Michael says, stepping into Alex's personal space. Also not going to work, they had been in each others personal space far too much for that to have the desired effect.

'No.' Alex says firmly. At least Michael still smells like Michael. Dust, stale beer and desert. Not-Michael sighs. 

'Fine.' A hand snaps out and closes firmly around Alex's throat. For a heartbeat, Alex is seventeen again, trapped in the toolshed with his father and a hammer between him and the door. But then it's all gone and he's back in the desert. Isobel gasps, and Max moves, but neither can really do anything. He can almost feel Liz thinking, but right now, it's up to him.

'It's such a tragic story, you two.' Not-Michael steps in even closer, barely two inches seperating them now. 'And now it's going to end even more tragically, like Romeo and Juliet.' Not-Michael muses. 

Alex feels the fingers tighten around his throat, so he does the only thing that makes sense right there and then. He kisses Michael. For a heartbeat or two, nothing happens, and then it's like Michael unfreezes. He melts into Alex, the hand around his throat softens and slides back into Alex's hair, pulling him closer. Michael kisses him back. And he knows it's just Michael because no one on this planet or whatever other planet out there can kiss him like this.

'Alex?' He sounds confused and disoriented.

'Hey. You're back.' Alex says, barely above a whisper. Keeping his eyes closed, savouring the moment just a little bit longer.

'What happened?' Alex lookes up at him, into those beautiful, and confused, hazel eyes, and smiles. 

'We'll explain it all.' He says and Michael nods, there's still a confused little crinkle between his eyebrows. But he's Michael again, just Michael, his Michael. Soft eyes, kind heart and more empathy than is good for him.


End file.
